dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Soren
*Unnamed Mother *Claudia |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jesse Inocalla }}Soren, a member of the elite Crownguard of Katolis, is a swordsman of immense talent and the youngest member of the Crownguard in history. He is the son of Viren and an unknown woman and is the older brother of Claudia.The Dragon Prince on TwitterThe Dragon Prince on Twitter Appearance Soren has dirty blond hair swept to one side, and dark blue eyes. He wears the silver armor of the Crownguard adorned with gold and black accents. Underneath, he appears to be wearing a gray undershirt and black trousers. He has a good build, and also wears a cape with the insignia of Katolis. Soren always keeps his sword sheathed on his left hip, ready for battle. He is currently sporting a stubble after not shaving for some time. Personality Soren comes off as cocky and brash but also charming, charismatic and kind. Although he likes to make fun of Callum for being so bad at sword-fighting, he always means well in the end. This is evident when he allowed Callum to beat him in a sword fight training exercise to impress Claudia. He enjoys making jokes, puns and teasing others in a light-hearted manner, much to their chagrin. Although he likes having Callum as a combat trainee, what Soren wants the most is to make his father proud and was willing to do his command of killing the princes, make it look like an accident and not telling anyone including Claudia. His clumsiness and dim-witted decisions made things harder for him and Claudia, from betraying the princes and Rayla in the wrong time to provoking a dragon and getting himself paralyzed. Once he got paralyzed, he gained some humility to free himself from the task of killing the princes and confesses his sister about his secret mission, which she at first denies to believe, and was willing to settle to be a poet, but he got back to his true personality after Claudia healed him. In Book 3, Soren became more and more reluctant to follow through with his father’s orders after Viren lied to Claudia about telling Soren to kill the princes. He had trouble coming to terms with his father’s true self and tried to balance his loyalty to his father and Ezran. However, this distrust eventually culminated in Soren betraying Viren by helping Ezran. Both out of loyalty to King Harrow’s lineage and his oath as a Crownguard, as well as showing that he is loyal and selfless. Ultimately, after seeing Viren use dark magic to transform his army into monsters, he finally came to terms that his father's madness and bravely switched to his alliances to Xadia. He even tried to kill Viren, but it was only an illusion. He still contained his goody side, but after realizing how awful his father was, he grew to be wiser (although that lasted only for a while). Skills and Abilities Combatant As a member of the Crownguard, Soren possesses remarkable sword-fighting skills, making him an extremely skilled warrior in combat. His skills are at such a high caliber, that he is usually tasked with leading troops on missions. Strategy As a member of the Crownguard, Soren is skilled in battlefield and siege strategy. He was able to quickly identify the most likely place to keep a heavy, anti-siege weapon in a town he barely knew, and then deployed it.Book Two, Chapter 8:"Fire and Fury" This shows that despite his goofy personality, Soren is quite logical and intelligent in matters about combat and civil security. Equipment Sword: Soren is almost always seen armed with his sword. When first facing off against Rayla, he shows an unnecessary display of skill with it, much to Claudia and Rayla's exasperation. Trivia *When Viren gives Soren his mission in the episode "Through the Ice", the moment Soren comprehends his father's intent, his eyes can be seen dilating. This is a common physiological response when adrenaline is introduced into the bloodstream. *In early concepts, Claudia and Soren were the same character but were later split into two separate ones.The Dragon Prince Reddit *According to the creators, Soren eats a daunting amount of butter.The Dragon Prince Reddit *The scar on Soren’s eyebrow was caused during an attempt to mimic Corvus' scar, the intention being to shave a line through his eyebrow, however, a mess up resulted in an actual cut and scar.TDP Official Twitter *Soren's name is ironic because the name Soren means stricthttps://www.thenamemeaning.com/soren/ while his character is pretty laid back. Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Humans Category:Katolis Category:A to Z